Trying To Help
by Walsalinalover
Summary: What happens when Rosalina tries to help her new classmate, old frenemy, Waluigi? Read to find out! (Rosalina/Waluigi)


(A/N: New story. You can read 'Mushroom High' to see what happened before this scene. )

 _ **Trying To Help**_

 **~Chapter 1~**

Daisy sat at the cafeteria alone waiting for Peach or Rosalina to come.

 _'Peach were the hell r u?'_ She texted. After a minute she looked at her phone and it said seen **(It means Peach saw the message)**.

 _'I didn't text you to exercise my fingers, I want a damn reply.'_

 _'I'm on my way to the cafeteria.'_ Peach finally texted. Daisy sighed and put the phone in her pocket. After a minute she spotted Peach and Rosalina entering the cafeteria and she waved at them.

"Where were you?" she asked.

"Sorry, Mr. Smith kept us longer than usual." Peach explained. Daisy nodded.

The bell rang.

 **. . . .**

In the classroom Daisy was sitting next to Waluigi in the last row and Rosalina in front of Daisy. Daisy looked at Waluigi and cleared her throat. He looked at her and she gave him a little paper.

 _'You're the reason this country has to put directions on shampoo.'_

 _Classic Daisy . . ._ He thought.

"Daisy, what do you have to say about this?" the teacher suddenly asked. "About what?" she whispered at Waluigi, the entire class looking at her. "I dunno, we have Religious Education, talk about God," he whispered back. Daisy looked at the teacher.

"God gives us what we can handle. Apparently God thinks I'm a bad-ass." she finally said. Some students started clapping slowly, others laughed and the teacher just face-palmed.

"You weren't paying attention, were you?" the teacher asked. Daisy looked at Waluigi who was looking at her, the little paper in his hand.

"Oh, you two were talking through this little paper, huh? You know what that means, right?" the teacher said taking the paper from Waluigi's hand. Rosalina who was looking at the scene decided to do something.

"I gave it to Waluigi, it's _my_ fault, I'm sorry." Rosalina said and stood up. The teacher looked confused, "Really Rosalina? Wow, that's a surprise. You're not getting a detention but please don't do that again." Rosalina nodded. She looked quickly at Waluigi and then sat down.

. . . .

"Umm . . . What the hell was that?" Waluigi asked.

Rosalina's eyebrow twitched. The two have been frenemies for a while now, "What was what?" she questioned. "Listen blondie, I'm not gonna lose my patience because of you. Just tell me why did you cover me a minute ago." he said coldly.

"Oh, you mean that. I was just trying to help you. I heard that you already took a detention for this weekend and I-"

"I don't need your help. I . . . wanted that detention," he lied.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know," she said. "Just don't get in my way, k?" he snapped. "Okay," she nodded. The bell rang, she took her books from her locker and walked to the classroom. He just stood there looking around.

"Which period is it?" he said to himself. He shrugged and walked to his room.

 **. . . .**

Rosalina looked around. She couldn't find Waluigi. _But he has Maths too_. . . She thought.

"Rosalina," the teacher said. Rosalina immediately lost her thoughts and looked at him. "Yes?"

"Would you like to solve this problem?" he asked. "Sure," she said nodding. "Well?"

"Oh, on the board?" she blushed a little and stood up. Everyone was staring at her. "Seems like someone is still sleeping." the teacher said looking at her. Rosalina took the chalk from the teacher's desk and solved the problem, ignoring his comment.

"That's incorrect. Peach come and solve the problem. You can sit down Rosalina. Oh, and I want to tell you something during the break,"

"Um, okay."

 **. . . .**

When the bell rang and everyone left the classroom Rosalina approached slowly the teacher's desk and waited for him to say something. _What did I do? What is he going to say?_ Rosalina was getting more and more nervous with his silence.

"Rosalina," she immediately snapped her head up, listening carefully. "I just wanted to tell you that you are one of the best students in this class, and you have to keep this title. But to do this you have to keep your behavior too. Not only for my class but for every class. I was talking with Mrs. Perkins and she told me what happened at her class. Please don't do that again. I know that you did it only once but I'm just warning you." he said patting her shoulder. "It won't happen again, I promise."

The teacher nodded with a smile, "Thank you for your time. You can go now."

 **. . . .**

Rosalina walked to her locker. _Am I really the best student? Wow_ . . .

That's when she spotted Waluigi, "Where have you been?" she asked once she reached him. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"We had the same class but you didn't come."

"I didn't _want_ to come." he snapped. "And what did you do?" she asked. "Where's your problem, blondie?"

"I don't have a problem, I'm just asking."

"Can you stop?"

"Stop what?" she raised her eyebrows. "Stop talking to me! Leave!"

"I just want to help you."

"I didn't ask for your help." he spoke sharply.

"Just let me help you once, please." she sighed.

"Ugh, what do you want to do?"

She smiled, "We are going to go together to class for the rest of the day."

"What?"

"You heard me. Follow me, we have Biology." she said in a soft monotone and started walking.

"Do you know my schedule by heart?" he asked.

"I do."

"Are you spying on me?" he questioned. "No, but we have the same schedule." Rosalina said.

"How do you know?"

"Because I have eyes, Waluigi. You're sitting next to me in almost every class."

He shrugged and followed her.

 **. . . .**

"That's a surprise. This is the first time you've come to class on time this year. Great job, Waluigi." Mr. Smith said. Waluigi rolled his eyes and sat next to Rosalina as usual. "I can't believe I'm stuck with you for a whole year." he said to her. She gave him a little glare.

 **. . .**

(A/N: Should I continue?)


End file.
